The invention relates to a quick set-up system for calibration devices with a dry gauge mounted on a calibration stage and, downstream from it, (a) vacuum tank(s) for the calibration or cooling, respectively, of the extrudate.
Set-up devices for extruder plants are essentially known. With these systems, both the dry gauge for the extruded profile and the vacuum tank used for the cooling and thus the solidification of the extrudate are positively connected to the calibration stage. As a result of this arrangement, with each change in tools, required for each new extruded profile, a different dry calibration unit with other lengths must be attached, and at the same time and caused by it, a new alignment (relocation) of the vacuum tanks and of their supply and disposal system must be carried out, and must be mounted in a new position using a crane, and just as the calibration unit itself, must be newly adjusted with every change.